Holly Frazier
Holly Hatcher-Frazier is the mother of Nia Frazier. She also has two sons, Evan and William Frazier. Her husband is Evan Frazier, Sr. Holly has gained a reputation for keeping a calm attitude, earning her the title of "The Rational One" among the dance moms. Early in the history of the show, Holly finished her Doctorate in Education from the University of Pennsylvania. At times on the show, she is named "Dr. Holly," using her academic title. Relationship With Maddie Holly and Maddie are really close friends.Holly never fights about Maddie being Abby's favourite she only sometimes just wishes that her daughter was really good like Maddie and will get a solo more often. In Dance Moms Holly gets quite upset when Nia is placed in ethnic roles in dances, and has gotten in various fights with Abby as a result. During the first season and into the early second season while working as a principal and finishing her academic education, Abby would criticize Holly for being physically absent from supporting her daughter. 'Season One' *In The Competition Begins, she, Christi and Kelly talk about their dislike for the pyramid. At the competition, she gets ice for Paige after Kelly burns her arm. *In Wildly Inappropriate, Holly and Kelly talk about their daughters being at the bottom of the pyramid. She, Kelly and Christi talk about Abby giving all of her attention to Maddie. Three days before the competition, Sandy, Abby's seamstress, does a fitting for the group dance costume, and when Holly sees Nia in the costume, she wonders where the rest of it was. At the competition, when the group dance is getting ready, Holly thinks it will get disqualified, but she is trying to stay supportive. After the dance, Christi and Holly pull Abby aside to talk about how inappropriate the dance was. *In Cheerleader Blues, she thinks that the structure of the pyramid will never change, with Maddie always on top and Nia always on bottom. In the den, she and the other moms talk about the pyramid. Four days to competition, Holly walks into the den and Christi comments on how early she was. Melissa comes into the den after her. Kelly asks if Melissa and Cathy talked about her at their lunch, but Melissa says they talked about their husbands, surprising the moms. *In She's a Fighter, Nia is assigned "They Call Me Laquifa," and Holly fights with Abby over giving Nia ethnic roles. 'Season Two' *In the season's first episode, Holly misses Nia's rehearsal and the competition, finding herself on Abby's worst side. *In The Runaway Mom, Nia is placed at the top of the pyramid, scheduled to perform a special solo with Holly and her husband in attendance. When it ends in a match-up against Kendall (newly arrived at Candy Apple's), heartbreak occurs for the Fraziers and Holly confronts an unusually speechless Abby. *An argument escalates in Miami Heat Wave, beginning with Holly asking Abby to consider Nia for the trio and ending in Holly being expelled, vowing never to return. Tempers quickly cool, and things return to relative normal. *Holly bitterly accuses Abby of favoritism in Abbygeddon when Abby cries after Maddie ran offstage in the middle of her dance, noting Abby had shown little compassion for other dancers in similar circumstances. *Taking a leave of absence from work in the second half of the season, Holly is put in charge of creating the zombie costumes in Night of the Living Dancers, with everyone impressed by the results. *She has reason to be proud when Nia is selected for a most improved dancer scholarship in The Recital to End All Recitals. *In the reunion specials, Holly is unimpressed by Kaya Wiley's belief that Holly should have supported her merely due to similar ethnic heritage. 'Season Three' *Like Christi, Jill and Melissa, she engaged in a silent protest near the start of the third season. *In Rotten to the Core, Holly worries about Nia's foot, and recounts Nia's history of RND. An argument leads Holly to call Abby a "monstrosity of evil." *In The Apple of Her Eye, Abby pretends she might give the role of Rosa Parks to someone besides Nia, and uses it as leverage to force Holly into receiving a makeover. Trivia *Her birthday is a year and five days before Kelly's. *When Holly was a college student, she was part of a dance group that danced with African music and learned African dances. *Holly finished earning a doctorate in education from the University of Pennsylvania during the filming of the show. *She went to Carnegie Mellon for her master's degree. *She took a leave of absence from work in favor of watching her daughter dance and to take a rest from getting her doctorate. *She admits she was quiet and shy in high school. *When she was Nia's age, she was very quiet, awkward, and books were her best friend. *She took dance lessons from Vicki Sheer in New York City. *She is a bookworm and loved school. *She attended a specialized high school for humanities in New York City and took up Latin and Spanish classes. *She finished her first year of college during her last year of high school. *She would like for Nia to attend college after high school. *Praying, exercising, talking to her mom or sister, reading, and hanging out with the other dance moms are her top five ways to blow off steam. *Some of her favorite family dishes are baked ziti, sweet potato pie, and macaroni and cheese. *Holly injured her foot in April 2013. *Holly, along with several other members of the Dance Moms cast, appeared in Todrick Hall's video "Freaks Like Me ." It was released on July 3rd, 2014. The music video can be seen in full here. Gallery There is no Gallery for Holly Frazier Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Moms Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Friends Category:Female